


Lost

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ is feeling alone after lying to her co-workers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

The plane ride home I over hear Emily and Spencer’s conversion. I feel even more hopeless. There’s no way he’s ever going to forgive me. I ruined my friendship with Spencer, but Morgan and Rossi haven’t been talking to me either. Did I lose everyone? 

I look down at my personal phone and realize that I have several missed calls and new text from Will’s partner. 

9 missed calls from Shannon 

I unlock my phone to see the text I got. 

JJ I need you to answer your phone  
911!  
JJ call me now  
JJ?   
JJ it’s an emergency!   
JJ where are you?

The last text makes my heart stop. 

Will’s been shot.

I get up and go to the bathroom on the jet. I find Shannon’s contact and call her. It rings about two times before she answers. 

“JJ, where have you been?” I can hear that she’s angry at me.

“I was on a case. Is Will okay?” I could hear the desperate tone in my voice. I knew Will wasn’t okay, but I didn’t want to believe it. 

“He’s in surgery. The doctor said he’ll be fine.” Shannon reassures me. “JJ, he was shot in the chest and shoulder. They ran some test on him. The results aren’t back, but he should be just fine.”

Everything seemed to stop. “What?” I squeak out. Tears start to flood my image. 

“He is going to be fine. Just think positively. He’s going to need time to recover from the gunshot and he’s going to have to stay in the hospital a day or two. Will’s always going on about how you’re a glass is half-full person.” I wish I could be, but I was too worried. “What time are you landing?”

“Probably, in half an hour. I could be to the hospital in an hour.” I run a hand through my gold hair. “Thank you for calling.” 

“Of, course. I can watch Henry.”

“You are a lifesaver.”   
-  
I sit on the couch in the jet trying to sleep, but my brain just couldn’t seem to shut off. My mind was on Will and all the endless possibilities. What if Will died? How would I take care of Henry by myself? How would I live without Will? Could I live without Will? 

“JJ?” I look up and see Emily. She sits down by me. “Are you okay?” 

“Um, no.” I can hear the weaver in my voice. 

“JJ-” She starts to try to console me, but I interrupt her. 

“Please, just please don’t.” I knew if I starting talking about what happened to Will I would start crying and I didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. 

“Why do you always push away? JJ, what the hell is wrong?” Her voice was stern. I look at Emily then started to sob. Heavy ugly sobs. I feel Emily pull me into her shoulder. “JJ, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s going on?”

I try to calm myself down, but I can’t. I feel a new hand start to rub my back. “What’s wrong blondie?” Rossi asks me. I can’t answer. I just keep crying. “JJ, sh. Calm down.” I finally do. “Now what’s wrong?”

“Wil-ll got sh-hoot.” I take a deep breathe that hurts a little. “His vest didn’t protect him. He got shot in the shoulder and chest.”

Emily pulls me tighter into her chest. “He’s alive right?”

I nod. “Yes, he’s in surgery. What if something goes wrong though?”

Rossi sits down by us on the couch and starts to rub my arm. “He’ll be just fine.”

I want to believe him so badly, but how can he be? Will just got shot.


End file.
